A conventional hose for fluid passing therethrough generally is a circular hose with a circular outer periphery and a passage which is defined by a circular inner periphery. Fluid flows through the passage and can be sent to a remote position by the hose. However, the conventional hoses are made by flexible material which can be deformed, compressed and twisted, the inner diameter of the circular periphery becomes smaller if the hose is compressed and/or twisted. The inner periphery is even compressed to close the passage so that the volume of the fluid is not stable. Therefore, a protection sleeve is usually used to mount onto the hose and made by stiffer material such that the hose can be protected by the protection sleeve. The protection hose has to be made individually and increases the cost of the application composed of the hose and the protection sleeve.
The present invention intends to provide a hose which includes a plurality of auxiliary passages in an inner periphery of the main passage so as to maintain the normal function of the hose.